


Somewhere Off In Outer Space

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Max can't tag to save their life, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all four of them are Disaster Gays, and you can pry it from my cold dead hands, but what else is new, guys this is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, i love my gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Roman decides to drag Logan to a party, because he knows Patton will be there too. Except that Patton seems to have done the same thing with Virgil. Hey, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, why don't we ditch this mess and sneak out together?I mean, what could possibly happen, right?





	Somewhere Off In Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [@introveted-happiness'](https://introverted-happiness.tumblr.com) fault. Blame Vic for this.  
>   
> Roman – Theatre major  
> Logan – Astrophysics major  
> Patton – Sociology major  
> Virgil – English major  
> Remy & Nate – twins, Roman’s cousins

“LOGAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CHAIR WE GOT A PARTY TO ATTEND!”

Logan barely flinches at his roommate’s sudden entrance, eyes still glued to his Physics textbook.

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, Roman, but I’m quite busy at the moment.” Logan points out, writing down some notes. “Why don’t you go bug your cousin? You know how much he loves parties.”

 “Already tried, but Remy’s got a date with Emile tonight.” Roman groans, flopping down on Logan’s bed. “Logan, please! Nate told me Patton will be there and I’m in dire need of moral support.”

Logan finally looks up and raises an eyebrow, fully aware of Roman’s big, gay crush on the sociology major. “Are you finally planning to ask him out? It would be quite the time, you’ve been infatuated with him since high school.”

“He’s just too cute, Logan!” Ah, here it is again. The hopeless pining, as Virgil calls it. “I can’t deal with it. He makes me act like a fool, I swear. A fool! Me! He just needs to smile at me and boom! I can barely remember my name.”

“I don’t know, I remember you acting like a fool even before you started having feelings for Patton.” Logan quips, not quite able to stop himself. Roman shoots him an half-hearted glare, chucking a pillow at him.

Logan easily catches it, rolling his eyes. “Please refrain from throwing my pillows around.” He says, slightly annoyed. “And I’m afraid I can’t accompany you. As you can see, I have to study.”

It’s Roman’s turn to raise an eyebrow, scepticism written all over his face. “When is that chapter due, Logan?”

“Next Thursday, why?”

“It’s Friday, Specs!” Roman exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, “Come on, live a little! You have all of next week to study.”

Logan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “You’re not going to leave until I agree, are you?”

Roman beams at him, not even a little bit apologetic. “You know me so well.”

“Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil grips his beer tighter, trying to ignore the loud music blasting in his hears. “Remind me why am I here again?”

Beside him, Patton grins, holding up his own cup –non-alcoholic juice, since he’s very lightweight and they don’t want a repeat of the last time Patton was left unsupervised near alcohol. “Because Nate invited both of us to this party and you didn’t want to let me go alone?”

“More like, I didn’t want to leave you on your own in a room with that idiot of Roman’s cousin and alcohol present at the same time.” Virgil grumbles, “Once was more than enough.”

“Oh, come on kiddo! It wasn’t that bad.”

“You were crying over a frog you had found in the park because you thought Princey had been cursed by, and I quote, ‘an evil Dragon Witch jealous of his outstanding beauty’. I had to stop you more than once from kissing it.”

Patton has the decency to look a little embarrassed at that, looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. “It was a very cute frog.” He mumbles, pouting.

Virgil smirks, taking another swig of his beer. “Sure it was, Pat.”

They keep on the sidelines of the party for a while, content with sipping from their cups and occasionally chatting.

“I still don’t understand why you wanted to come to this party so much.” Virgil points out after a while, “I know Nate invited us, but he’s barely acknowledged us and I don’t even think he would have realized if we didn’t co-”

Beside him, Patton –who’s obviously barely been listening to him, too busy restlessly scanning the room- suddenly lights up, head snapping towards the entrance with a big smile stretching on his face.

“Roman and Logan are here!” he exclaims, basically bouncing on his step. Startled, Virgil follows his gaze and sure enough, he spots the two guys entering the crowd of drunk college students. After a quick sweep of their surroundings, Roman seems to catch sight of them, immediately grabbing Logan’s arm and starting to make his way towards them.

Realization dawns on Virgil, a little smirk appearing on his face. “Ah, so _that’s_ the reason.” He drawls, eyes shining with mirth as he watches Patton’s cheeks redden considerably.

“Nate may or may not have told me Roman would be here,” He sheepishly admits, “but hey, Logan is here too!”

“That he is.” Virgil muses, watching as Roman approaches them with the astrophysics major in tow.

“Patton, Virgil!” Roman exclaims, smiling broadly at them. “What a surprise to meet you both here!”

Still bouncing, Patton greets them both with an excited hug and a blinding smile –which seems to immediately turn Roman into a puddle, as the gay mess he is. As for him, Virgil simply lifts two fingers to his temple in salute and flicks them away from his head, still sipping his beer –he’ll need all the alcohol he can get if he wants to not die from second-hand embarrassment while watching Roman and Patton hopelessly pine for each other.

Not even five minutes later, both Patton and Roman are nowhere to be found in the sea of people packing the house, leaving Virgil and Logan standing awkwardly on the sidelines.

Virgil shoots a glance at his friend, taking in his stiff stance and overall how uncomfortable they both seem to be, and pointedly drowns the last of his beer.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

 

They end up walking aimlessly through their little college town, only the two of them. They’re near the library, where nobody else ever is that late at night–least of all on a Friday, when most of the student body only wants to have fun and forget about books and looming exams.

They’ve stopped talking for a while now, but it’s not awkward or unpleasant. It has always been like this, between them –they revel in each other’s silence, much more content with keeping each other company while working on their own thing, undisturbed.

Now that Virgil thinks about it, that’s probably one of the reasons he likes Logan so much.

“May I ask how did you end up at that party?” Logan suddenly speaks up, snapping Virgil out of his thoughts. “You don’t look like somebody that enjoys that type of thing.”

“Patton dragged me there.” Virgil explains, sighing, “Apparently Nate told him Roman would be there and there was no way in hell I was going to leave him unsupervised near alcohol and Roman’s cousin. I learned my lesson last year.”

“Ah, yes. The frog incident.” Logan nods, not quite able to hide his amused smirk at the memory. “Roman did quite the same to me, actually. He barged into my room and demanded I accompanied him.”

“Couldn’t he ask Remy?”

“Apparently he was otherwise occupied in an outing with Emile. I knew he would not have left me alone until I agreed, and here I am.”

Virgil lets out a little laugh, more than familiar with Roman’s dramatic antics. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t end up hitting him with one of those textbooks. He would have deserved it.”

Logan shrugs, looking away to try and hide his amused grin. “Sadly, if that were the case, I think his thick skull would have protected him from getting injured. It would only be a waste of books, I’m afraid.”

“Still, I think it would have been hilarious.” Virgil snickers, before looking up. It’s a clear night, the moon shining undisturbed with no clouds in sight, and yet the city lights prevent him to see most of the constellations littering the night sky. It’s little things like this that make him miss his home the most, the little house in the countryside he was forced to leave behind when he moved away for college.

“You know…” Virgil sighs, something sad and disappointed flickering in his gaze, “sometimes I really miss being able to see the stars clearly.”

“They’re quite the sight, aren’t they?” Logan hums, but he’s not looking at the stars. He’s staring at Virgil, eyes so soft and open as he admires him. Virgil doesn’t notice, too caught up in his own thoughts, so Logan takes his time, drinking him in with a soft smile on his lips. Then, he closes his eyes, taking in a steadying breath and releasing it slowly to calm his pounding heart.

There’s something Logan has wanted to do for a long time now and maybe, just maybe, he has finally found the courage to take the next step forward.

“You know,” he finally speaks up, eyes flickering to the side when Virgil turns to look at him. Logan knows that if he meets those beautiful dark eyes he’ll never be able to carry on with his plan, and he can’t let that happen –not like all the times before, when a single look had sent shivers down his spine and almost transformed him into a stuttering mess, words dying on tip of his tongue and thoughts tangling in his head. “There’s a place just outside town where I often go if I want to stargaze. We could go together, sometime.”

Silence stretches, and Logan finally turns to look at Virgil. “Only if you’re interested, of course.” He adds, rather sheepishly.

Virgil blinks, Logan’s words properly processing in his head, and then lets out a little laugh. “Why Logan, are you asking me out on a date?” he teases, cheeks growing just a little bit warmer.

Logan’s eyes widen just a fraction, something akin to panic flashing in them –but it’s gone as soon as it came, a determined fire replacing it and yup, Virgil is totally gone for this boy. “It depends.” He muses, a blush faintly dusting his cheeks. “Do you want it to be?”

Taken aback, Virgil blinks. And blinks. And blinks. Then, when the meaning of that question finally registers and he realizes that wow, Logan really is serious about this, a smile slowly stretches across his face, hand moving to interlace his fingers with Logan’s.

“…Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> NO ANGST IN HERE WOAH WHAT???????  
>   
> Yes hello I love my analogical boys.  
>   
> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
